


another day another wazon

by brausepups



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, another day another wazon, kamil is a cinnamonroll, peter and kamile are to cute, proch, wazon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brausepups/pseuds/brausepups
Summary: So Kamil is wrecking the Raw Air and he brought home another Wazon.





	another day another wazon

**Author's Note:**

> The wazon meme over at tumblr made me writing this- I am so sorry. Specially because of the really bad english..   
> Have fun!

After the ceremony there was a lot of press duty he need to challange with. It was always the same, the same stupid questions, from the same journalists. But it was part off the job and so he did his best to be nice, smile and give the answers they want to hear from him. The tournament was going really well for him at the moment. Everybody was sure he would be the big winner of this years Raw Air. But he took jump after jump and he did not want to think about what could be at the end of the week. He know he is the best jumper this season, but you never now what could happening. He did not win the competition yet, so he still need to show of and work hard to reach his aim. Winning competiotions was not everything, but he likes to win and so he always want to do so. Sometimes the conditions were to bad, even for him, but nobody could impair the wind. However he really enjoyed to stand on the top, he also was pleased for his rivals and whish them all the best. Some of them really deserve a good result. Sometimes he played with the thought to jump inferior, just a bit so others have a chance too but that was not what sport was about and non of the other jumpers would be lucky if they only win because he did keep a low profile. He gived his best in any jump he did. And so it was another day with another wazon. 

After all the interviews he finnaly could get all his stuff together, chat with his team and his trainer and then he was able to return to his hotel room. It was a long day and a long week so far. He allready feeled the tirednes in his bones. His legs feeled heavy an all he want was a shower and his bed. And maybe a little extra, to relax on all levels. Also the big Kamil Stoch needs a good night sleep to gain energy and be able to reach his full potential. And he needed something or better someoe to help him keep himself in line. To help him have controll over his thoughts and neres. So all the stress and preassure did not get over his head. And lucky he was he found this one person. He met the love of his live years ago and the best part of it was, they not only share their love for each other but also their appeal. What made it much easier to spend time together. At least a little.   
When he entered his room, a big smile formed on his face as his view fell on his bed. Futhermore he had the privilioge of a single room, the bad wa not empty. A certain slovenian was laying on it, slighty raised on his arms. The younger man catched his eye befor his look felled on the prize in his hands. "So another wazon for your collection? Nice. Are you sure you need any more? Imagine you also win all the left competioions, what would you do with all the vases?", a cheeky smile was on Peters face, so Kamil nows the other one only was joking. " First of all, I do not choose my prize. Secondly I could not change the fact you and the others aogain could not conquer me and furthermore I coulduse them for all the flowers I buy for my beautiful boyfriend." he smiled and droped his stuff next to the cupboard and his new wazon on the table. "You never give me flowers." the oldest Prevec said pouting. "Here you are", Kamil shruged his shoulders and threw the flowers he got with the vase today on his boyfriends lap. "Oh thanks, you are such a loving, caring partner, you know? Alsways so generus." Peter shook his head an threw the bouquet back to the Quali winner. "They need some water, I think you should put them in the vase. So it is still a bit usefull" Kamil starred at him for a moment but then did as the younger one said.   
"Did you already showered?", the Tournament leader asked the slovenian after a while an after he finally put all his stuff on the right place. Peter noded and snuggled himself into the pillow. "Yeah, you know, there arent so many Interviews when you did not make it on the podest. And we only did a short briefing afterwards, so I showered at my room. But I did not manage to get food, so I could order someting while you are in the shower" "sounds like a plan. But first" he leaned over his partner and gived him a soft kiss " I want to do this for hours.", another kiss followed, this time it was longer and Kamil closed his eyes for a second. "remember where we stopped, I realy need this shower." he brushed his lips against his lover ones for a last time until he made his way to the bathroom. 

After a fast shower he returned to the room. In the meantime the roomservice brought some dinner and Peter was waiting at the smal table. "Its just some veggie and bread. Fits our diet really well. I cannot wait till sunday when we could have proper dinner together to celebrate your victory and all your wazons." "Are my wazons invited too? I think they would be jealous if we party without them" Kamil laughed an taked place next to his partner. "Thanks sweetheart." he murmured in Peters ear woh reactet a little irritated. "For what exactly?" "For always beeing here, for how you treat me and for how you alwas ensure I have everything I need. I am feeling like I did not tell you enough how gratefull I am to have you by my side." "Sure I am. I love you Kamil. I would do everything for you." he kissed him an the temple and also on his mouth and looked in his eyes with all the temptation he had for his lover. "Love you too." "More as your wazons?". "Nah.. maybe?" they bouth laughed and finally started eating. 

"Sooo, did you already have a plan?" "A plan for whut?" Kamil had no idea was his boyfriend wanted to implied. "How you get the wazon from Daniel. Your collection is not complete without it. Its a shame." he smiled and the polish shaked his head. "Funny. No i do not have a plan. He deserved it, you know that and it is his price. And we do not have any room for all those vases anyway. Or did you want that I take them to our bed?" "If you take them to our bed I have to sleep on the sofa" Peter rised up a eyebrown and gived his partner a stern look. "You would not do this. You love me too much." "Are you sure?" "As sure as I am sure to win all the other wazons" Kamil nodded and Peter rolled his eyess "Idiot." "Yeah, but you know what? I am your idiot" he grinned and kissed the younger one once again. 

They walked over to their bed after they end dinner and curled up in each other arms. Little kisses shared, withdrawn in a warm bubble where only the two of them existed. Moments like this where rare. Only possible when they had a long break or the ski jumping circus traveled together over a long time and one of them had a single room. Things would be so more easy for them if the could live their love openly, but for them as high levle sports man this was no oportunity. Even there where some open gay couple in sports by now. But this was not the time to thought about something like this. They do not talked much over the next hour or so. They do not need to because in fact they where able to communicate without any words.   
The sound of a mobile phone disturbed their cosyness and Kamil groled a little. "Really? now?" they both know exactly from whom was the message. "Do you need to check it?" " You now what my brother is like and it coud be something important. And you know I could not be relaxed if I do not know what happened". Peter looked at him with a sorry face until he left the bed to chek his phone. Kamil followed him with his eyes and reconised how the oldest Prevec frowned while he was reading his brothers message. "Seems like he is going to be part of the tournament in Vikersund. Because Timi would not compete". "Thats great for him. He did really well at the Kulm and deserved another chance". The athlet smiled at the other one. "Now that you know what happened and that nothing bad happened you can come back to bed didn´t you?". With a sneeky smile he clapped next to him on the bed, to underline taht Peter should come back to cuddle. The 25 year old did so and canoodled into the waiting arms. And they both hoped, that there would not be any other interruption. 

 

"So when your brother is coming to Vikersund I maybe have a plan", this one special smile was pinned on his face. "A plan? With my brother? Do you want to spend some time with Domen?" he frowned again and Kamil shaked his head as an answer. "No, a plan to get my wazon back. Domen could wait until his boyfriend is asleep and then the wazon could dissapere in a mysterious way. And no one would ever know that it found back his way to his brothers and sisters" the tournament leader laughed before he even end his words and so did his better half. "Oh yes. I am sure Domen would do this for you and deceive his lover" Peter shaked his head and nestled closer against his partner. "You and your Wazons, still a better lovestory than twilight."


End file.
